Currently, light panels are used for illumination purposes. Light panels usually are square or rectangular, flat lighting devices using a plurality of LEDs over the surface of the light panel, normally covered by a flat diffusing cover. Typical available dimensions are 600 mm×600 mm, 600 mm×1200 mm, and 300 mm×300 mm.
However, such light panels are fixed devices, which can be fixedly installed and might be suitable for general room illumination due to their dimensions, but they cannot be used for purposes where varying lighting configurations are required.